WildClan's Truth or Dare Show
by Silverfrost of IceClan
Summary: WARNING: Contains explosives, hot chili peppers and sauce, fire attacks, floods, etc. May cause giddiness or lots of laughter. This is not your average truth or dare show. You have been warned.


**Episode One - The 'Special' Cupcake**

Meet the Members of WildClan's Truth or Dare Show!**  
**

**Manager** - Silverfrost (obviously) - Silver tabby she-cat with a black tip on her tail and green eyes - Bossy, appears at random moments

**Hosts** -

Dawnshadow - Dark gray she-cat with a silver stripe on her back and amber eyes - Very serious about her job, but comes up with great dares, can be extremely dramatic

Streakstorm (Also known as Bob) - Pale ginger tom with a pale gray chest and dark blue eyes - Wacky and a bit crazy at times, likes the name 'Bob', addicted to Jolly Ranchers and bananas

Cloudheart - White she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes - Very random, likes singing random songs, loves hot chocolate

**Co-Hosts** -

Sandfang - Ginger tom with yellow eyes - Bored most of the time, enjoys skydiving, training Bobpaw

Silentstripe - Pale gray tabby she-cat with a black stripe and yellow eyes - Keeps quiet most of the time, quite shy, very polite, goes a bit wacky after eating Snickers bars

Ivysnow - White she-cat with green eyes - Mischievous, very serious about her job (much like Dawnshadow)

Bobpaw (Also known as Bob II) - Pale ginger tom with white splotches and blue eyes - Son of Streamstorm and Cloudheart, crazy, enjoys bubblegum and Tootsie Rolls

**Camera Cats** -

Tawnypool - Tawny she-cat with dark brown eyes - Sleepy most of the time, can often be seen snoring, usually wakes up _after_ the show is over, training Blackpaw, Darkpelt's sister

Blackpaw - Black she-cat with brown eyes - Tawnypool's daughter, is very alert, does most of the filming, very shy

**Technology Cats/Dare Makers** -

Graywhisker - Pale gray tom with faint black stripes and green eyes - Very intelligent, most cats can't understand what he is saying

Smokepaw - Dark gray tom with a silver chest and amber eyes - Smart, quite talkative (cats can understand what he is saying)

**Maintenance Cats** -

Redfur - Reddish-ginger tom with pale ginger splotches - Loves his job, enjoys humming

Darkpelt - Dark gray and tawny tom with brown eyes - Loves sleeping, only wakes up for a few hours in a day, brother to Tawnypool

* * *

Three cats sit on blue spinning chairs. One of the cats, a pale ginger tom, can be seen spinning his tail off as he whizzes around. The she-cat sitting beside him is rolling her amber eyes while the she-cat on the aforementioned she-cat's side is chugging down hot chocolate.

"Tawnypool, are we on live?" Dawnshadow asks, sighing. Snoring can be heard from beside the camera. The camera now zooms in on a tawny she-cat snoring her head off. "Nevermind about that. Blackpaw, are we on live?" The black she-cat gives a nod as Dawnshadow curses under her breath.

"Welcome to WildClan's-" The pale ginger tom, Streakstorm, flies out of his spinning chair and onto the camera. Cloudheart, surprised at the flying tom, spits her hot chocolate onto Dawnshadow. The camera wobbles for a bit before Blackpaw adjusts it again.

"As I was saying, welcome to WildClan's Truth or Dare Show!" Dawnshadow mews, before shaking off the hot chocolate, obviously embarrassed.

"We're on live?" Cloudheart asks, her blue eyes wide as she spits more hot chocolate on Dawnshadow.

"Yes. We. Are." Dawnshadow mews through gritted teeth. "Now. Let. Me. Introduce. Our. Co-Hosts." She shakes the hot chocolate off. Again. A spotlight appears on one side of the stage. Before any co-hosts could walk on stage, Streakstorm gives a huff of unhappiness.

"Hey, Graywhisker! Why didn't we get a spotlight?" Streakstorm calls out.

"Because technically, you have not fully achieved the level of awesomeness or great intelligence or an IQ of at least 20 to be able to have a spotlight shine on you," A voice comes from above. The camera zooms in on a glass window where two toms are seen. The camera shakes a little when it zooms in on Smokepaw, Graywhisker's apprentice.

"Say what? And my name is Bob, not Streakstorm! Well...it kind of _is_ Streakstorm...but...I prefer Bob!" Streakstorm mews indignantly.

"Whatever, Streakstorm!" Dawnshadow bellows, silencing Streakstorm. "Anyway, please welcome our co-hosts, Sandfang, Ivysnow, Silentstripe, and...Bobpaw...?" Three cats walk on stage. One looks bored, the other has a mischievous grin, one looks shyly at the ground, and the last one stares at the camera stupidly.

"Streakstorm...Since when was Lightpaw named Bobpaw?" Dawnshadow asks as Cloudheart hiccups from drinking too much hot chocolate.

"Since yesterday. Bobpaw likes the name Bobpaw, don't you Bobpaw?" Streakstorm asks Bobpaw. He nods.

Silverfrost appears randomly in a puff of smoke. "From now on, Lightpaw is now Bobpaw." Silverfrost disappears.

"Whatever you say, boss," Dawnshadow groans before snapping her...uh...claws twice. Three green spinning chairs pop up out of nowhere. All three co-hosts sit on the chairs.

"Now, let's get started," Cloudheart mews brightly. "Our first truth-or-dared cat is...Berrynose!" She snaps her claws twice. Berrynose appears in a puff of smoke.

"Where am I...? This does not look like ThunderClan..." Berrynose stumbles around, looking stupid.

"This is WildClan. Yeah. Welcome to our show. Truth or dare?" Sandfang gives a yawn.

"Uh...dare...?" Berrynose mews, unsure.

"All right! I dare you to eat this cupcake!" Ivysnow holds up a pretty cupcake. It has strawberry icing and sprinkles. Berrynose licks his lips in anticipation.

"Sure!" Berrynose mews and jumps forward.

"But first, we need to send you to the Dare Room!" Dawnshadow gives an evil laugh before snapping her claws. Berrynose disappears and re-appears in a puff of smoke in the Dare Room. The cupcake pops up on a plate.

"Ivysnow, Dare Room information?" Dawnshadows asks Ivysnow as all the hosts and co-hosts gather in front of a huge glass window that shows the Dare Rooms. Graywhisker pushes a button. A single spotlight shines on the cupcake.

"Bombs in B1, fire in A3, fart in D4, candy in E2," Ivysnow starts and rambles on.

"Candy?" Dawnshadow asks.

"The...'special' kind," Ivysnow grins maliciously. Dawnshadow gives a mad scientist laugh. Smokepaw makes smoke appear around both she-cats. Lightning flashes. Ominous music is played.

"All right, special effects off, please. Now...for the dare!" Silentstripe mews. Berrynose is tied up.

"Let him lose," Sandfang mews into a mega-microphone. The ropes fall apart and Berrynose stands up.

"Your quest is to reach the cupcake. Yeah. Whatever. Enjoy," Sandfang mews. Berrynose starts padding towards a cupcake.

"Approaching A3?" Dawnshadow whispers.

"Affirmative," Ivysnow nods. "Now approaching A5."

"Water?" Dawnshadow asks. Ivysnow nods as Berrynose bangs against the glass window, soaked from head to tail. He slides off slowly and lands with a thud in A1.

"Tickler?" Ivysnow asks. Berrynose laughing and screaming his head off confirms Ivysnow's question. A human hand prods Berrynose's stomach until he leaps away and lands in A3.

"Does this cat ever die?" Bobpaw asks, his eyes wide as Berrynose bursts into flames.

"Not really. Not until the cupcake, at least," Sandfang mews.

"HELP! HELP!" Berrynose shrieks like a she-cat. Up in the Technology Room, Smokepaw sniggers as he floods the entire Dare Room, _except_ for the cupcake in which he has sealed inside a plastic container.

"At least he's not on fire," Cloudheart comments simply.

"Wait for it..." Dawnshadow begins to grin evilly as Berrynose gets a hold on the floating container. He opens it and dumps the cupcake in his mouth.

"Ha! In your faaaaacc-" Berrynose's mouth is on fire.

"We were awesome!" Dawnshadow high-paws Ivysnow.

"Yeah, we tortured him...like a boss!" Ivysnow mews back, returning the paw-five.

"What exactly did you put in it?" Silentstripe asks.

"Oh, just a few of my awesome grandmother's special chili peppers. Mind you, I had to down three large jugs of water before I could talk," Ivysnow smirks.

"And there's also my dad's special hot sauce. So hot I could still feel it on my tongue after two weeks," Dawnshadow adds, pointing with her tail to Berrynose who is literally downing every single drop of water he can find.

Dawnshadow snaps her claws twice and Berrynose poofs up again. The camera zooms in on Berrynose. He is soaking wet and burned in several places.

"Oh well, have fun back in ThunderClan!" "Don't forget a postcard!" "Or an email!" "We'll miss you!" All the cats mew as Ivysnow snaps her claws and Berrynose disappears.

All hosts and co-hosts take their seats in front of the camera. The camera zooms in.

"Thank you for watching the first-ever episode of WildClan's Truth or Dare Show!" All cats mew.

"Stay tuned for our next episode, The Tickler!" Silentstripe mews. They hear a click, meaning that the camera has stopped.

"FLABBERBOBBOWEEE!" Tawnypool wakes up with a start, banging her head on the camera.

"Mom...are you okay...?" Blackpaw appears. She has not pressed stop yet.

"Tawnypool! We just stopped filming!" Dawnshadow sighed. Blackpaw gulps and quickly shuts the camera off before anyone notices.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please review!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


End file.
